1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 200847363, a wiring board is described where a second wiring board is accommodated in a penetrating hole formed in a first wiring board, and wiring in the first wiring board is electrically connected to wiring in the second wiring board. The entire contents of Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 200847363 are incorporated in this application.